Alors ça sera demain
by mrgnelrd
Summary: SPOILERS Saison 5 épisode 6. Que se passe t-il lorsque Petyr revient trouver Sansa, après des semaines passées loin d'elle ? Réussira t-il à ce qu'elle lui pardonne ? OS Petyr/Sansa.


Des bruits d'armes. Des coups, des cris, des hurlements impulsifs et une atroce odeur de sang. Seule dans sa petite chambre, Sansa avait peur. Peur de tout. Depuis combien de temps était-elle revenue à Winterfell ? Depuis combien de semaines subissait-elle son mari, Ramsey Bolton ? Elle ne savait plus. La violence de dehors l'effrayait. Elle entendait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, dans la cour du château. Mais son époux lui avait interdit de sortir, car il lui excluait toute liberté.

Les secondes, les minutes s'écoulèrent. Le bruit diminua. Puis, d'un coup, violemment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable. Sansa se recroquevilla plus profondément dans son lit. Après quelques secondes, elle s'autorisa à regarder par delà ses couvertures, qui était présent sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, mais elle cru se souvenir du frère de l'ancien roi, Robert. Stannis Barathéon prit alors la parole.

\- Qui es-tu fillette ?

Sansa, restait stoïque, incapable de répondre. Stannis fit quelques pas vers elle puis se retourna pour s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre :

\- Lord Baelish connaissait vous cette demoiselle ?

A peine Stannis eu prononcé ces mots, qu'une lueur brillante apparu dans les yeux de la jeune Stark. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait t-il de retour ?

\- Oui je la connais votre majesté, répondit Petyr à Stannis, en s'avançant dans la pièce. C'est Sansa Stark, fille de Ned et de Catelyn Stark et héritière du Nord. Stannis pris du recul avec la jeune fille.

\- Vous semblez bien la connaître ... Je vais vous laisser avec elle. J'espère qu'elle sera plus bavarde qu'elle le fut avec moi.

Puis il franchit la porte et Petyr se retrouva seul avec Sansa. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il posa son regard sur le sien. Il ne distinguait pas de sentiments sur le visage de la jeune Stark. Puis, sans le regarder, Sansa lui demanda :

\- Que faites vous là Lord Baelish ?

Petyr réfléchit quelques instants et lui répondit.

\- Après être allé à Port-Réal, je me suis empressé d'aller à la rencontre de Stannis. Je savais qu'il faisait route vers Winterfell et je l'y ai accompagné.

\- Et pour quelle raison êtes vous là ? Que me voulez vous ? Sansa plongea son regard dans le sien qui était rempli de colère et d'incompréhension à la fois.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher. Cersei va me nommer gouverneur du Nord maintenant que les Bolton sont vaincus. Je suis venu vous rendre votre liberté.

\- Il est trop tard.

Petyr, sentant la fragilité dans la voix de la jeune fille, lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Sansa ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

\- ... Car il me l'a prise ... Il m'a prise ma liberté. Et parce que vous n'étiez pas là.

\- Que t'as t-il fait Sansa ? Dis moi.

\- La même chose que Rhaegar à fait à ma tante Lyanna ... Il ... il m'a ...

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Repenser à cette nuit était au dessus de ses forces. Elle pleurait. Petyr la prit dans ses bras.

\- Sansa ... Je te jure que je ne savait pas les intentions de Ramsey. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé avec lui si j'avais été au courant qu'il t'aurai fait subir des atrocités comme celles-ci ...

Sansa le repoussa légèrement.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez. Vous voulez m'épouser pour renforcer votre position de gouverneur du Nord.

\- Non tu ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Petyr repris son souffle, brièvement.

\- Oui tu as raison, dans un certain point. Nous allons bien nous marier ...

\- Je le savais. Toujours vos intérêts - Petyr la coupa.

\- Nous allons nous marier si tu le souhaite. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Je ne veux plus te forcer. Plus jamais.

Sansa, le regarda. Elle ne le comprenait plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me soucie de toi Sansa ...

\- Vous ne vous souciez pas de moi. Vous êtes juste amoureux de ma mère. Vous l'avez toujours été. Je ne suis que son reflet, la petite Sansa en qui vous pouvez voir Catelyn, la femme que vous aimez et -

D'un coup d'un seul, sans prévenir, Petyr l'embrassa et leurs deux bouches se joignirent. Sansa, surprise, gémit sous lui et le baiser se fit plus fort, plus pressant. Chacun délivra un amour fou, gardé au fond d'eux pendant trop de temps. Au bout de quelques secondes, le manque d'air les sépara et Petyr lui répondit.

\- J'ai aimé ta mère Sansa, il est vrai. Mais depuis des mois je ne pense qu'à toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé ici avec ce monstre. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ...

La jeune Stark pris le temps de remettre ses idées en place quelques secondes.

\- Quand nous marierons nous ?

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à m'épouser Sansa. C'est à toi de décider.

\- Je veux ... Je veux me marier avec vous Lord Baelish.

\- Appelle moi Petyr, Sansa. Mais ... Pourquoi veut-tu m'épouser ?

\- Moi aussi je suis tombée en amour avec vous ... Mais je vous en veux aussi terriblement de m'avoir laissé ici avec ... avec lui.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Epousez moi.

\- Quand ça ?

Elle réfléchit puis lui annonça :

\- Demain. Je ne veux plus attendre ...

Petyr posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sansa, puis lui répondit, dans un souffle.

\- ... Alors ça sera demain.


End file.
